


Breeder

by Sulktora



Series: Carriers and Breeders [2]
Category: Dragonformers - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime (kinda)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Has nothing to do with Wings of Fire, M/M, Mating Anxiety, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex (light), Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Size Difference (slightly), Spike Ridges, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Understanding, because Soundwave is that awesome, dragonformers, sexist stereotyping (towards breeders)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: A Breeder likes two Carriers and wishes he could have both as his life mates. Will his wish come true?





	Breeder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAnatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/gifts).



> A gift to my awesome Beta LadyAnatar who inspired me to write this.
> 
> I hope you like, I got around to attempting editing it. ^_^;
> 
> I also added a few new parts in.

oOo

 

The tired Breeder looked on at the two mated Carriers, who were sunning themselves outside their shared cave’s ledge. He sighed seeing his leader nuzzle his chosen mate, a fellow carrier one from the low lands that he had won fairly and had courted.  
He, of course, knew the name of the carrier that his Leader was mated to, and the small fact that the young carrier’s name had become somewhat a legend among the low lands and in beginning to become renown in the highlands too.

Of course, none would try anything to the two Carriers and for two reasons, one was Megatron being a clan and flight leader did prevent harassment of any kind by far.  
The second reason was him, Soundwave; none knew of what he was capable of and thus was dangerous since he was a very trusted ally and friend to Megatron.

Also being the one of a few allowed near the mated couple without having to ask, normally seen in public with them and taking up either the right or left wing in the skies.  
Given fewer knew he was one the rare dragons allowed near their newly laid clutch of eggs and allowed to curl up in their nest from time to time during very cold nights.

Soundwave was a rare kind of breeder, others would say unlucky.

In the past, he had a few onetime courting’s and mating’s each resulted with one or two twin eggs all by different dragonesses.

Each egg carried to term amazingly for any male since many females were fickle when it came to carrying a clutch to term a lot of times.

In Soundwave’s case though they all abandoned him with the egg or eggs, all because of wanting nothing more to with the clutch or with him all because of seeing another breeder they wanted, normally that was the first reason.

In a small way, it was a sad story of Soundwave, if not to the fact he actually did an amazing job of raising a total of six little ones and still held the rank he had within Megatron’s clan.  
As of late with his youngest hatchling fully matured which caused Soundwave to have a small case empty nest syndrome, of course, all his offspring lived within the clan area. His youngest was bunking with his eldest half sibling Ravage’s cave for a good while.  
In turn, this made Soundwave have the urge to have another bunch of little ones since for the longest time it was all he knew to do other than serve Megatron.

Which was why he assisted Megatron and Optimus alot he wanted to stay busy, not use to being so inactive.  
Given he had careful around the shared clutch of eggs from Megatron and Optimus, not going near the nests unless both parents were present and allowed it, of course, Soundwave didn’t want to appear as an egg snatcher.

Again Soundwave lets out a sigh and then finally settles himself on a free sun rock to try relaxing.  
Of course, he didn’t notice that he, in turn, was being watched, while he was watching.

 

-Meg and Opt-

“He’s doing it _again,_ ” Optimus mutters, not bothering to open his eyes while sunning himself.

“I know, and again what are your _thoughts?_ ” Megatron said with a low contented hum, enjoying the warmth of the sun beating down on his wings.

“I…I don’t know, I’ve only ever had you and you still _refuse_ to tell me if you’ve had others before me.” He huffed annoyed, seeing Megatron smile a bit.

“I see, well maybe my mate I think we should let both our options be a bit more open yes?” Megatron questioned, opening one eye looking at Optimus who was staring off into the distance.

“He’s a _breeder,_ ” Optimus stated it was not a question it was a fact and a silently voiced concern.

“Yes, _but_ he’s been hurt as well. Many females abandoned him with a clutch, if not for the support of the clan and me his little ones would of starved and died.” Megatron said, Optimus remaining quite. “Cruel things _have_ been done to some breeders as well as carriers, and some old wounds never heal because of it,” Megatron said softly, Optimus eyeing him after he said that.

“Were you hurt too?” Optimus asked which was strange for a life mated couple to ask such things normally many knew alot about each other.  
Not so for Megatron and Optimus, given a strong bond was forged between them long before they had any offspring, yes, but they were still learning many things about each other and their pasts.

Though many times bringing out the past stories from each other was like pulling fangs; not an easy task to do.

Megatron went quite at the question, silently refusing to speak any further on that subject.  
Optimus sighed seeing he’d not get any were with Megatron by trying to force an answer from him. “Has he ever with you…?” Optimus began to say but, Megatron shook his head no. “Then why are you asking me about this let alone for permission?” Optimus wanted to know.

“Because you despise Breeders, I can’t fault you for that since one hurt you then ruined you youngling hood and took away those you cared most about,” Megatron said, Optimus looking down and away when he said that. “I don’t want you to think that a breeder is going to take me from you either, but I will say in the past I thought many times that Soundwave would be a good match for me, a good co-ruler.” Optimus frowns a bit when he said that.  
“Though somehow I just knew that is would not work, not without another in the picture, so I searched and searched wanting to find one best to be a partner, a _life mate_ to me,” Megatron said slightly nuzzling Optimus, who was now smiling at him.

“So is that why you courted me? Fought to have me?” Optimus asked once he would have gotten mad about this, but not now he had come to understand Megatron a bit better than he had before and that was also due to Soundwave helping him along the way.

“Don’t misunderstand me, my love. I do still hold some feeling towards Soundwave still, but I claimed you and you claimed me Optimus. This is why I ask you, I will accept your answer be it yes or no; I don’t want to push you towards something you don’t like or want.” Megatron explained slowly, waiting for Optimus’ reply.

“I need time to think about it,” Optimus replied, his voice neutral along with his body language.  
Of course, it made Megatron nervous by not being able to read his mate’s reactions and plan for the end result like he normally would.

“Take as much time as you need, there is no rush,” Megatron said calmly, not about to let Optimus know he was in any way nervous.

 

-Sound and Opt-

Optimus was watching Soundwave since yesterday, carefully, of course, he didn’t want to make Soundwave uneasy or deter him while he was trying to settle his mind about breeders in general.  
It would’ve not of been a problem if he didn’t think about the fact that Soundwave was a breeder.  
In the past he had come to think of Soundwave as a friend, also the fact being for the longest time he had thought Soundwave was a Carrier just like him and Megatron, and with all his offspring for one.  
Only when he saw Soundwave challenging a big breeder for the right to mate a female dragoness did it dawn on him then as everything snapped into place.

After finding out did Optimus act different towards Soundwave, namely not letting him help with grooming anymore other than that nothing much changed between them.  
Until Megatron brought up the subject of having a third, not uncommon to those in the highlands, in the low lands it was unheard of.

Optimus sighs feeling tired and confused only to jump when he felt and heard the thump of another landing next to him.  
His head snapped up and saw who landed and froze a bit panicked at being snuck up on and of who landed right next to him right then.

Soundwave tilted his head in confusion at seeing Optimus’ surprised and tense defensive body language.  
He lets out a low chirping cuff in a greeting while at the same time asking permission to settle next to his leader’s co-leader and mate.  
Optimus relaxed at the greeting and simply nods giving him permission; of course, this left Soundwave confused about why he didn’t give a greeting of his own back towards him, but shrugged it off figuring it was not his place to ask regardless of his own concern.  
He settled next to Optimus allowing the sun to warm him and relax him, and unaware of the building one-sided tension between them both.

“Soundwave?” Optimus suddenly ask in an unsure voice, which gained the slender and big breeder’s attention. “May I ask you a question?”

Soundwave titling his head quietly saying you just did, but go ahead.

“Ahh right yeah, I did just ask you a question…anyway. It’s just my question is about your personal life before I came along is all.” Optimus explained, seeing Soundwave small shifting along his back told Optimus he was nervous about a personal question about him.

“Proceed,” Soundwave said in his strange monotone voice.

“Umm, why did…What was the reason the…dragoness’ leave you…ah, abandon their clutch of eggs?” Optimus said in halting words not wanting to offend or hurt Soundwave by sounding accusing.  
The lowering of ears and inward curling of Soundwave’s tail told Optimus that he failed in doing that.  
After long quite time Soundwave took a deep slow breath and answered as best as he could.

“Answer: Dragoness’ only impressed by ability in courting. Explanation: Prowess in battle and domination display. Elaboration: Ability to hunt well and provide a place for the clutch to be laid. Reason for abandoning: Unknown. Assumes: All were wayward or wanted nothing more to do after the clutch was laid. Personal thoughts: Were scared of me and left to find a more pleasant-voiced Breeder.” Soundwave said his voice stopping a few times while he explained and answered Optimus’ question.

“That’s not fair.” Optimus blurted out, making Soundwave look at him confused. “In fact, that’s not right; I heard females are fickle, but that’s…no it’s wrong of them to do that to you and to your offspring!” Optimus ranted in a bit of rage at the answer Soundwave gave him.  
“If I was in their place I’d feel lucky if not blessed to have such a potential mate, in fact, I’d choose such a partner as life mate in a heartbeat!” Optimus said loudly, but then snapped his mouth shut.  
He slowly looked at Soundwave who for lack of better term looked shocked and surprised by him declaring such a thing.

Optimus coughed and then quietly said. “That is if I didn’t have a life mate already and a nest of eggs myself.”  
Soundwave slightly slumped at those words, he had been told of Optimus’ opinion of breeders by Megatron very clearly. 

In fact, Optimus letting him lay next to him in friendly companionship was amazing in its self since he avoided other breeders if he could.

The exception being Blitzwing since he was mated to Optimus’ little half-brother Rodimus and he treated Optimus’ younger brother very well from what Soundwave saw.

 

-Megs and Sound-

At the sound of flapping of familiar wings made both look up, Optimus letting out a chirped purred greeting once Megatron landed.  
He then trills seeing Megatron had caught one of the shared favorite foods they both liked alot.  
Quickly getting to his feet and circled Megatron like a lovesick youngling, made Megatron chuckle glad he got his mate’s full attention and affection from just coming back with a favored food.

“For you my beloved.” Megatron purred while setting the food down, only to chuckle again when Optimus pounced on the now in reach food and began feeding on it.

“What about you?” Optimus asked after swallowing his first few bites.

“Don’t worry about me, love, I’ve already fed you go on and enjoy,” Megatron said and walked over to Soundwave seeing Optimus began to feed again. He settled right next to Soundwave in the same spot Optimus had been before. “And how goes your endeavor?” Megatron asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

“Question: What endeavor?” Soundwave replied not wanting to give away his thoughts, especially after a conversation between him and Optimus.  
It’s was possibly the most serious talk he ever had with the younger dragon.

“Not well I see; I’ll have to fix that if I’m able. In the meantime care to assist me in grooming; since my normal grooming partner is currently busy?” Megatron asked bending his head towards Soundwave for help with grooming the blood spatter from the prey off.

“Statement: Not proper conduct between…” Soundwave began, only to hear Megatron growl at him.

“I think I’m allowed to say what is proper _and_ what is not. Also, stop playing stupid with me Soundwave, I _know_ you want Optimus. Fact is I know you want _both_ of us so how about you and me stop pretending so you can focus on _seducing_ Optimus into a _trine_ mating.” Megatron said, then rumbled contently when Soundwave began helping him, groom.

“Fact: Optimus despises Breeders, I am not favored,” Soundwave said quietly.

“Untrue, if he didn’t favor you he’d not willing lay next to you, He’s just unsure of what to think of you as Breeder. After all, he thought for a time you were a Carrier like him, just show him that like before you are not dangerous and are safe to be around. I suggest doing grooming to help with that.” Megatron said.

“Fact: Optimus refuses to allow grooming from me now. Fact: After discovering I was a breeder, has refused any form of touch since.” Soundwave said sadness barely heard, but Megatron caught it.

“Hmm, then he must touch you instead,” Megatron said in reply.

“Fact: Optimus will not…” Soundwave began to say, but Megatron cut him off from what he was going to say.

“We’ll think up something surely that won’t be too hard and surely Optimus will not refuse to assist a friend, it’s not his nature. A possible ‘ _accident_ ’ while hunting or something could be a good ‘ _excuse_ ’ enough right?” Megatron suggested.

Before Soundwave could shoot down the idea Optimus let out a playful growl making Megatron and Soundwave look at him in surprise.

The playful posture made Megatron grin seeing Optimus was now full and ready to indulge in a past time he rarely had when he was younger with Rodimus, which was to just simply play.  
At first, Megatron thought it was strange when Optimus asked to play with him once and not mean it in a sexual manner, it threw him for loop for sure.  
Of course, the sad look at being possibly refuse made Megatron change his mind, and later found it a pleasant activity to share with Optimus during evenings.

Soundwave watches them both play for a while before silently slipping away into the growing shadows, of the day ending.

-

Soundwave was awoken rudely by someone in the early morning.

Namely by Megatron who had bit his tail making him hiss in surprise and anger, only to calm down when he heard his lord’s rumbling growl.

“I need you to be up Soundwave, you and Optimus are going to have the whole day together, I’ll recline next to the egg nest and keep watch over it. Also, Optimus needs a break before the new season starts.” The last part made Soundwave pause and stare at him for a moment.

It’s was normal for a carrier to sometimes go into heat the very next season after they laid a clutch of eggs.  
That is if they get enough to eat and put on some weight before then, nest watching took that away because it made them hunt less and very distracted.  
For a while now Megatron had been away many times from either patrolling or actual need to get some air and stretch his wings.

Optimus normally was doing the nest watching and thus was not a thick in the belly as he was first was before having his first clutch.  
Now is all made since Megatron had taken time to gain the weight he needed and carefully too, so not to alert Optimus or even him.  
Now Megatron wanted Optimus to do the same, without him realizing what he was planning. In a small way, Soundwave was in awe of how clever and cunning Megatron could really be when he had a goal in mind, but he glared at Megatron for following through with a plan to trick his own mate.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m doing what’s best for all of us Soundwave, now let’s go gather up Optimus and then you go make sure he eats a lot, it would not hurt for his belly to poke out once in while due to food. That and in the following days you’ll soon be surprised how much weight he can really gain in such a short amount of time.” Megatron said with a purr as he headed to the cave entrance.

Soundwave stood up, but refused to move not liking how this was going, not one bit. Yes, he wanted Optimus, but he did not want to trick him into something he did not want.

“Statement: Lord Megatron is greedy and selfish.” This made Megatron stop and look back at Soundwave in a very serious manner.

“ _Oh?_ Care to tell me how I’m greedy and selfish?” Megatron asked with a low growl told Soundwave he was close to crossing a line if he said the wrong thing.

“Statement: Megatron tricking Optimus is wrong! Fact: If Optimus finds out, will be mad and never trust mate again, or Soundwave.  Opinion: Rather court Optimus in his own way, along with Lord Megatron! Fact: Refuses to be used as a Pawn!” With that said, Soundwave waited for what Megatron would do.

The tension between them was making Soundwave nervous he had just refused his leader.  
He never did that ever not even once when Megatron became his clan leader or even before that, but he could not push his morals aside just because his leader wanted him and Optimus.

Megatron broke the tension with a small chuckle and said. “Heh, well count me courted and impressed Soundwave. I’m glad you did not disappoint me if you obeyed then I’d be very upset. I knew you were a fighter and strong breeder, you’re not a pushover either you have never been. Though I wanted to see if you’d be strong enough to deny me or tell me to back off to let you do it your own way, even if I was your clan leader.” Megatron gave Soundwave a gentle smile.

“Make Optimus happy today, I’ll be near the nest,” Megatron said and then left Soundwave’s cave.

Soundwave was half confused about what just happened, but then saw it was a test.

A mate choosing test, carriers always had them even for their life mate it made bonds stronger or help root out problems that need fixing.

Megatron just gave him one and he pasted it, feeling partly pleased and yet confused for a while before joy washed over him.

He had the approval of the dominate Carrier of the couple and now he had to do was convince Optimus to accept him as well.

Oh, he’d use the time between now and coming of next season to good use.

He would indeed make Optimus happy and not regret choosing him as a trine mate.

 

-Opt and Megs-

Optimus all but yowled in anger when Megatron forcibly pushed him out of their cave, he even wacked Megatron a few times in the jaws with his tail.

“ _Megatron!_ _Stop it_ I have to look after the eggs, _knock it off!_ ” Of course only to get another hard shove from Megatron who growled low. “ ** _MEGATRON!_** ” Optimus protested even louder.

“ **Go _hunt,_** ” Megatron says loudly, before turning back to the cave to watch the eggs.

Of course, Optimus tried to dart in front of him only to get half picked up and spun around and set near the edge of the flat landing outside of their shared cave.

“ ** _Go hunt,_** ” Megatron says again then turning back into their cave, only to flare his wings out to stop Optimus from going around him back into the cave.  
He knew it would be difficult to get Optimus to leave the cave and eggs to his care; after all, Optimus had looked after them for so long while he was gone getting food for them.

“Megatron let me back inside the cave, _please_! I have to keep watch over the eggs _and_ turn them or else…” Optimus began to protest.

“I’m a carrier _too,_ Optimus I know turning the eggs over is important I can handle this. I left you to the eggs before because I knew it would take you awhile to recover after laying them, not so much for me since I can heal faster due to being old and bigger I had have reserves stored up to help me afterward.”

Optimus’ ears lower he knew Megatron was right, in truth Optimus knew Megatron was the best carrier possibly alive; he could fight, hunt, defend and had the stamina that he lacked to care of their nest without him really.   
He just wanted to prove he could do the same with such large first time clutch of his own plus Megatron’s.  
This shared clutch between them was so important to Optimus that he didn’t want to mess up and lose even one egg.

“But I…” Optimus began to say in a pout, Megatron turned around to let out a purr to comfort him.

“Optimus you’ve been doing an _amazing_ job with the clutch, _but_ you need a break, you need to stretch your wings. Sitting out on the ledge sunning is not enough, a dragon that does not hunt get restless and angry, and slowly drives one mad.” Megatron said and he was right Optimus didn’t want to admit it but he was getting restless by staying near the cave and in it a lot of the time now.  
“It’s our nature to render and tear things apart, without hunting one becomes no better than a caged animal, even in an open cave. _Please_ , my love, go hunt and fly.” Megatron says softly, Optimus relaxes and sighed nodding his head in agreement.

“Ok, but once I’m done I’m coming straight back,” Optimus said firmly Megatron mentally sighs, but outwardly nods in agreement. 

Then he carefully and with some reluctance took off to go hunt, Megatron standing outside for a bit longer and spotted another dragon silhouette take into the air too.  
He grins seeing Soundwave was putting his own plan of action into motion.

Laughing lightly he turns back inside the cave head towards the egg nest and settled next to it.

“Just us now little ones.” Megatron purred.

“Anyone for a song today?” Megatron asked, knowing he would not get an answer began singing anyway in his deep soothing voice.

 

-Opt and Sound-

Once Optimus was far enough away and in an area to hunt down some food did he land quietly and began to search for a herd of animals.

He had begun sniffing out his prey, but his approach to the prey in the highlands sacred them off half the time even with being careful.

In truth before getting too heavy with eggs, Optimus was trying to learn how to hunt in this area. 

Of course, the time in-between that stopped him from fully learning and was frustrating to try learning now especially with eggs back at the cave. 

His nest watching state was hard to overcome and to focus on hunting.

“Suggestion:…” Optimus heard making him half jump and whirl around, now facing Soundwave who was right behind him; making Optimus take a step back a bit panicked.

“ _Soundwave!_ By all that is _holy!_ Please _stop_ suddenly popping up next to me! I nearly had a heart attack!” Optimus exclaimed, taking in few deep breaths to calm down.

“Apologies: Did not intend to startle you,” Soundwave stated his ear pinning back from such a statement feeling a bit uneasy about surprising Optimus like he had, he should have known better.

“Apology accepted, you just caught me off guard is all,” Optimus said after he calmed down then asked, wondering why he was out here. “ _Why_ are you out here anyway?” Optimus asked.

Soundwave knew that lying would not go over well so he decided to go with the truth, well a half-truth really. “On a Mission: Finding a _proper_ courting mating gift. “Fact: Saw you hunting, wondering if I _could_ assist?” Soundwave questioned.

“ _Oh_ , ah no need; I wouldn’t want to get in-between you and your courting gift search, I’m just trying to find myself some food. I don’t want to bother you or get in your way.” Optimus said.

“Fact: Optimus no bother. Fact: Helping will assist in finding a good courting gift faster.” Soundwave stated, making Optimus look at him confused.

“How could I be of any help? I can’t hunt that well here.” Optimus says not sure how any of it factored in, and it was making him nervous.

“Fact: Optimus is a carrier. Fact: Wants to court a carrier. Fact: Optimus’ opinion needed. Fact: Asking you is the best option.” Soundwave says calmly and inwardly grins seeing Optimus look at him surprised.

“ _OH!_ ” Optimus exclaimed before saying. “Well, that makes since, of course, if you’re going to court a carrier is best to ask assistance from another carrier.” He stated, but also in a small way with made Optimus sad, though he could not understand why. “I’d be happy to help you Soundwave.” Optimus timidly says Soundwave nods.

“Query: What does a carrier like eating?” He asked.

“Well it depends on the carrier I guess, everyone has a favorite food. “ Optimus replied.

Soundwave nods then asked. “Query: What kinds do you like?” This makes Optimus tense up, but only for a moment.

“Well, I’m not fully sure; not around here anyways in the low lands yes, here no. But why asked what I like?” Optimus asked now suspicious and frowned a bit.

Soundwave didn’t shift at all or show any discomfort at the last question or Optimus’ small frown.

“Fact: Seeing Optimus choose a food item may assist Soundwave in finding a proper courting gift to Carrier. Goal: Want to observe Carrier’s mood and wants easier before approaching them.” Soundwave stated which then made Optimus relaxed again.

“ _Ahh ok_ , I guess I better show you than just tell you in that case, since you’ll be observing the one you want to court,” Optimus said, his stomach feeling tight for a strange reason at the thought of Soundwave wanting to court another carrier.

Soundwave could almost leap for joy, he’d be able to find out something Optimus liked, of course also help him with hunting too.

“Soundwave: Grateful for assistance. Offers: To help Optimus in hunting.” He said.

“You’re welcome Soundwave, and thank you I was having a bit of a rough start. I really do need to hone my hunting skills in this area; I’ll be helping Megatron provide for the little ones soon as they hatch.” Optimus said, partly gleeful and the other part embarrassed.

Soundwave only nods at this and motioned for them both to start tracking out some possible prey once they both scented the air and picked up a herd of animals not too far away.

Soon they both sneak up on the herd of animals, Soundwave watching were Optimus’ focus lands first and where it landed surprised him a lot.

It was the huge Buffalo those were difficult to take down even with the help of numbers.

“Query: Why the buffalo?”  He whispered, making Optimus looking at him surprised at the question.

“I was only looking at it, not really considering it as possible prey,” Optimus said softly, looking towards the herd of smaller prey.

Soundwave, of course, asked the question again, he really wanted to know.

“Query: Why the buffalo?”  He repeated.

Optimus sighed softly and said. “They’re very yummy and it brings back good memories for me and Rodimus. Ones about my Carrier Ultra Magnus and the closest thing we had to Sire.” Optimus said fondly.

 Soundwave title his head at this he hadn’t know that Optimus had Sire figure in his life beforehand, far as he had known Optimus had no sire figure in his life at all.

Seeing Soundwave’s curiosity on the subject Optimus said more glad to have someone else to tell other than Megatron about the one breeder he had loved as his Sire even if he did get to be due to Sentinel.  
He felt that it was his right to honor to make sure Omega Supreme was never forgotten because he was such a kind and loving dragon despite his size, he truly had gentle soul and heart made of the purest of gold.

“ _Omega Supreme_ , he could hunt the largest of prey. A buffalo was the first thing he gave my Carrier, along with my brother and myself to eat as courting gift and as proof he could provide for all of us and protect us. He even paired the food with some blue and red berries he found; it was a taste of heaven for me and Rod.” Optimus explained happily with a fond smile.

Then his smile fell when the memory of losing Omega Supreme surfaced along with the loss of his Carrier, the memory of Omega Supreme was a bittersweet one more good than bad of course, but that didn’t change the fact that it still hurt when he lost two very important people in his life.

Optimus then refocused on the smaller prey and said. “I like to go after the smaller jumping kind of prey I’m able to snatch them out in mid-leap if I get close enough.”

Soundwave was in awe at the story; no wonder Optimus liked the buffalo so much, but was surprised by the berry part seems lowland dragons ate more than just meat.

Those were easy to find though and would be easy to find out which ones by asking Optimus’ little brother and convince him to not tell Optimus if he asked.

Only to notice Optimus’ mood drop seems the memory of his Omega Supreme was both good and bad.

He planned to fix that right now by proving himself to Optimus soon, but not right now Optimus need help with hunting thus he’d help him.

He nods at what Optimus told him and formed a new plan of how to go about catching their prey.

Both circle the herd and wait for the prey to move closer to the forest. 

It was a bit of wait, but soon the prey was close enough.

Both sprung out of their hiding spots scattering the prey, Soundwave saw an old buck and snatched it and gave it a death bite, then when after an old cow that far not too far from him either.

Then took to the air driving the herd back the way it came, but not before snatching another in mid forward leap and again giving it a death bite.

After that Soundwave looked around a saw Optimus giving the same death bite to a young buck that had taken a wrong turn and its leap ending up in Optimus’ path.

Soundwave glad his plan worked and that Optimus caught something his hunting advice still worked in helping teach.

He then proceeded to gather up the other two other prey items he had killed and also hoping it impressed Optimus by showing his skills of being able to provide with normal prey so far.

Optimus huffed a bit with the now dead buck in his jaws, only looking up seeing Soundwave trying to pick up a third dead deer he had apparently killed.

Optimus was in awe of this he knew Soundwave was a good hunter, Megatron said so he also told him Soundwave had taught him how to hunt in the highlands.  
Of course seeing it himself made him feel honored and yet jealous; namely of the carrier that didn’t know they were going to be courted by Soundwave.  
Seeing Soundwave drop one of the dead deer onto his back and the other two smaller ones griped in his mouth.

Though what caught Optimus attention was not the food, but the blood smearing all over Soundwave’s back, dried blood was annoying to groom off.

Optimus knew that all too well he had helped Megatron many times and had to do so himself as well it was two dragon task a lot of time even with the help of water to clean it off.

Both head away from the hunting area and settle in a small clearing and began to eat.  
Optimus glancing at Soundwave and the blood stain on his back, not noticing Soundwave finished eating before him and had some leftovers.

“Query: Still hungry?” Soundwave asked, making Optimus jump a little and notice Soundwave staring at him.

“ _Huh?_ Oh yeah kind of, I guess Megatron would be hoping my belly poked out due to food _other than_ eggs for once.” He chuckled, of course, Soundwave tilted his head in a way that appeared confusion to Optimus, but for Soundwave was half surprise.

Because that was something Megatron had said earlier that very morning when he woke him up.

Given the tilting of his head made Optimus giggles a bit more and grins.

The way Soundwave did something could be strange and then a few times was just downright funny, like right now to Optimus.

“Sorry, I get a bit excited after eating, I guess it the fact I didn’t have much time to play when I was younger when I was looking after my brother,” Optimus said blushing and turning back to finish his meal.

Optimus jumped when a half-eaten carcass landed on top of the one he was about to go back to eating. Optimus looked up confused only to tilt his own head in confusion when he saw Soundwave in a play posture and making purr growling noise at him. “ _Soundwave?_ ” He questioned, a bit nervous.

“Query: Want to play?” Soundwave asked, of course, Optimus shied away making Soundwave wondering if he did the wrong thing.

“I’ve only played with Megatron, I don’t know how to…” Optimus began, leaving the unsaid part of _‘I don’t know how to play with others than just my mate.’_ This didn’t deter Soundwave who replied.

“Suggestion: Do what makes you feel happy and comfortable.” Which then perked Optimus’ playful side into action the invite was enough and Optimus began a game of tag with Soundwave, both enjoying the game, of course, the game ended when they needed to catch their breaths.

Optimus purred happily leaning against Soundwave, who chirred back his contentment.

Both lay down Optimus remained leaning against Soundwave, then looked up seeing Soundwave beginning to groom himself, namely trying to get rid of the half-dried blood on his back.

“Here,” Optimus said and began assisting in the grooming, which surprised Soundwave and yet made him happy.  
It had been awhile since another groomed him, even Megatron didn’t assist him as often as many would assume.

Soon Soundwave was purring and content to have Optimus take over the grooming, only after he was done did Optimus chuckle saying. “Am I that good?”

Soundwave chirred again in approval, and then watched Optimus head back over to the food and practically wolf down what remained. Then mentally laugh that indeed Optimus lower belly had poked out, just like Megatron said and Optimus.

Seeing Optimus begin to groom himself made him get to his feet and try to assist which made Optimus freeze and stare at him in uncertainty.

Which made Soundwave stepped back and ask. “Query: Why refuse assistance in Grooming?”

Optimus blows his head in shame for acting like that, even after such a relaxed moment between them both.

“It’s nothing personal, Soundwave it just…” Optimus began to say, but Soundwave cuts him off before he could say more.

He was half frustrated by it and wanted to have his grooming partner back before Optimus assisted him in grooming the hard to reach places like his back; to receive is nice, but giving back is what Soundwave enjoyed most.

“Fact: Soundwave a Breeder.” This surprised Optimus because Soundwave hit the nail on the head.  
“Understands. Feeling: Displeased. Fact: Would never hurt Optimus ever, Optimus is my friend. Fact: Only wants to help groom, and assist after being groomed. Query: Will Optimus allow assistance in grooming and prove not to be a threat or danger to Optimus?” He asked, partly begging for a chance to actually have permission to touch Optimus again.

Optimus shivered the thought of being touched by a breeder; it nearly made him want to run for the hills and fly the farthest his wings could take him.

Only the small hint of begging in Soundwave’s voice kept him calm.

This was not just any breeder this was Soundwave his _friend_ the one who helped him while he was egg heavy with Megatron’s clutch, the one who help groom him before and who didn’t make him cringe away from physical contact that was not his brother’s or mate’s.

With that knowledge, he relaxed and lies down saying softly. “Ok.”

Soundwave inwardly sighed and leaped for joy, yes finally he was allowed to groom Optimus once again.  
He settled next to Optimus letting out a small keen of happiness before slowly helping groom Optimus, who did relax very easily despite the long period of time since they both last groomed each other in such pleasant company. “So, this carrier you want to court, do I know them?” Optimus asked calmly.

“Answer: Yes, very well too,” Soundwave said, making Optimus’ mind quickly leap to it being Megatron, but stopped himself there were other carriers in the clan besides him and Megatron.

“Is it my brother?” Optimus asked, a tad bit sternly.

Soundwave calmly replied. “Answer: Negative. Reason: Blitzwing would not tolerate another sire mating with his mate, will kill any sire if they try.” This made Optimus grin Blitzwing was strange, but he was loyal and loving and that made Optimus like him a bit.

“OK, then is it Megatron?” He asked.

 Soundwave only hummed at him making Optimus roll his eyes, go figures it was Megatron.  
Soundwave never hummed unless you got the answer right.

“I might just kill him if that’s the case.” Optimus half snarled.

Soundwave didn’t stop grooming; he would if Optimus told him to though so far he hadn’t. “Advice: Not good idea, Megatron would protest.” That finally, Optimus flared his wings up making Soundwave stop grooming him and meet Optimus’ harden gaze.

“Let me guess because he wants you as our _third_ for a trine mating _right?!_ ” Optimus said as Soundwave not saying anything was enough of an answer for Optimus.  
“ _Damn it!_ And you are ok with _that_?! Are just willing to go along with it?!” Optimus yells now angry, only to fume at the calm reply he got.

“Answer: Yes _and_ No,” Soundwave said tensely.

“Yes _and_ No?! Explain to me why that is your answer?!” Optimus demanded with a growl.

Soundwave felt defeated and here he thought he was making progress with Optimus though of course he vowed not lie after being given permission to groom Optimus again.

“Answer: Will not deny wanting Optimus _and_ Megatron. Fact: Megatron wants us _both_ too. Fact: Only wanted to _court_ Optimus before mating. Fact: Wanted to have approval _and_ permission from Megatron _and_ Optimus first. Fact: Megatron approved _and_ invited Soundwave. Fact: I _refused_ offer if it hurt Optimus. Fact: Megatron _insisted_. Fact: I _disagreed_ with Megatron. Fact: Megatron _tested_ Soundwave. Fact: Soundwave pasted _unknown test_. Fact: Fallowed Optimus today wanting to become _friends_ again today, wanted to begin courting _tomorrow_.” Soundwave said feeling frustrated and horrible for failing right then, he waited for Optimus’ reply or outburst and he got both.

Optimus stood up and said in an annoyed tone. “ _That_ stubborn sneaky thick headed prideful lusting _fragger!_ _Really_ did he not think I could decide on my own _or_ make a choice that soon! I’m not able to have eggs right now, I’m too thin! My heat won’t happen at all _and_ now he's pushing for me to mate so soon! It’s not even _with_ him! He’s so kicked out of the nest _and_ cave!” Optimus yelled heaving ins tired frustration.

Soundwave’s head fell Optimus was hurt and it was his fault so he got up and began to leave disheartened.

“ _Where_ are you going?” Optimus snarls which made Soundwave’s heart twist painfully.

“Location: Back to my cave _or_ far away,” Soundwave whispered mournfully.

“ _WHY?!_ ” Optimus demanded.

“Answer: Made Optimus _unhappy_ , my fault. Fact: I _hurt_ you and don’t want to hurt Optimus any further. Solution: I will leave Optimus alone.” With that Soundwave took to the air not wanting to cause any more pain to Optimus.

Only to get tackled out of the air by Optimus and landed hard back on the ground which then Optimus began yelling at him.

“That’s _it_ , you’re just going to give up!? _Really?!_ **_REALLY?!_** ” Optimus shouted, making Soundwave looking at him confused not sure what was going on.

“ _FACT:_ **_CONFUSED!_** ” Soundwave roared back, making Optimus stared at him in shock, then slowly smiled then began to purr.

“I _knew it_ , gosh Megatron was right, but damn we are going to have to work on that giving up so easy _thing_. If I could I swear I’d hunt down and rip the wings and tails off those females that hurt you.” Optimus said nuzzling Soundwave’s neck, who was still confused wondering ‘ _what the fragging pit of hell was going on?!_ ’ gently removing Optimus from him he stares at him before calmly asking.

“Question: _What the flying frag?_ ” Which made Optimus begins laughing and saying he’d never thought he heard him cuss before.

“Well seeing as Megatron tested you, I did too. I knew with him shoving me out of  the cave could only possibly be because he wants for us both to spend time with each other and for me to make up my mind.” Optimus said, Soundwave stares at him in shock Optimus had tested him and he…well he didn’t know if he failed or not, Optimus had not told him yet.

“ ** _Fact:_** _Still confused_.” He said feeling lost.

“ _Fact_ for you, when you began grooming me and before I started asking you questions; I had made up my mind Soundwave. I’d be honored to be your mate and have you as a third with me and Megatron. I didn’t feel like cringing when you touched me and you helped me calm down I’m fine with you touching me. I also thought about mating with you at that moment too and well I liked the thought, you have proven yourself already in other areas already. I’m sorry if I confused you _and_ hurt you by doing that, _but_ I had to make sure it was the right choice.” Optimus explained, only to cower when he heard a deep growl coming from Soundwave who then pounced on him.

At first, Optimus was scared until Soundwave’s growling became a low purring as he began showering him with lover rubs and licks to the head, neck and shoulders and small whimpers in contentment.

“Fact: Feeling very happy.” Soundwave finally managed to say.

Optimus laughed at Soundwave saying this. “I’m glad, then we can tell our nervous leader and your new to be mate the good news.” Optimus said Soundwave nodding letting Optimus up.

 “Though not right away, I think I want to see what you can do first,” Optimus said as he stood up and looked playful, but his hungry gaze made Soundwave pause.

“Fact: Not really for mating,” Soundwave said not sure how to process now that he’s gotten this far.

“You mean not ready to have a nest of eggs yet, and you are right I need to gain more weight for that to be possible. But that won’t stop us from having some fun beforehand.” Optimus said with inviting purr.

Soundwave was shocked for a moment at this only for fell a rush of lust and want roll over him, his spike even throbbed in need at the thought of mounting Optimus even outside of his heat cycle.

Soundwave slowly approached Optimus nuzzling him letting him take in his scent. “Query: Optimus sure?” He asked.

“Very sure, show me what you can do,” Optimus said and lifting his tail slightly; he was already aroused and wet.  
When his silt clenches down and ached in need when Soundwave began to given him loving rubs of joy and acceptance that had surprised Optimus at first.

But then felt eager and ready to let Soundwave mount him, it was also the power given to him to say yes or no that helped Optimus relax and want to see what Soundwave could provide for him.

Soundwave let rumbling growl of pleasure and rubbed against Optimus body with his and nibbled at the back of his neck trailing down his back and licking at his rump.

Tasting the scent of Optimus’ arousal as he sucked in the air letting Optimus’ scent roll over the top of his mouth were sensitive scenting glands were; Optimus was not in heat true, but the smell of his arousal was more than enough for Soundwave to respond.

His spike slid out as he finally positioned himself behind Optimus who eagerly lifted his tail up and to the side letting Soundwave see his eager wet silt.

Soundwave couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and licked at Optimus’ silt making him keen in surprise and need. Soundwave felt his spike throb harshly after tasting Optimus and carefully mounted up behind Optimus as lust and the need urging him to mount the one he wanted for so long.

Optimus panted eagerly as he felt Soundwave’s spike slip around across his silt as he tried to thrust into him, only to gasp in surprise then moan loudly in pleasure once Soundwave found the right angle and slid into the hilt.

Soundwave was also bigger than Optimus, but was smaller than Megatron of course.

Because with him being a Breeder and not a Carrier seemed to make a tiny bit of difference or well a big difference! Carriers, of course, had spike too, but very few stimulating ridges along their spikes, unlike the breeders that had many clearly from what Optimus was feeling.

Also despite Soundwave being smaller than Megatron he was anything, but small in terms of his spike, the ridges along with Soundwave’s thickness and length alone put a bit of strain on Optimus’ silt’s ability to take all of him.

Not unlike Megatron’s spike of course, but the ridges were wreaking havoc on his silt’s walls in ways he didn’t know could be possible, pleasurable ways.

Soundwave growled in pleasure as Optimus tight silt attempted to squeeze his spike out only to fail over and over again, of all the mates Soundwave have had none were like Optimus to him like this and not just because of his body responding.

He rarely let his other abilities go during a mating like his telepathy and empathy to stop himself from getting too attached to them, but he didn’t want that right now not when Optimus was accepting him as a life mate now and a trine mate at that!

“Sound… _Soundwave_ please I need!” Optimus gasped only to scream as pleasure shot up his silt walls as Soundwave’s spike slammed hard straight into his cervix opening pushing the tip of his spike into the ring there making it flare open a little making it ready to receive his seed.

“Soundwave please **_more!!!_** ” Optimus cried as his delicate cervix ring flared open for a moment at every hard slam done to it by Soundwave’s spike tip.

The ridge flares at the bottom of Soundwave spike were thickening making it hard for him to thrust in and out of Optimus’ straining silt ring ached in pain and need.

“ ** _AHHH!_** ” Optimus screamed that turned into a roar as he began to climax.

Soundwave thrusts faster as much as he could and then groans when his spike ridges at the bottom flared up knotting him deeply into Optimus right then. He had a tight grip on Optimus as his body began the process of breeding Optimus, even if he was not in heat the effect was the same.

By doing this, in turn, made the tip of his spike breach Optimus now flared open cervix ring and the minor edge flares at the tip also swelled up locking him deeply inside Optimus’ silt that was clenching down on his spike, in turn, to keep him deep as possible.

Soundwave’s spike then began to spill his seed deeply as he could into Optimus’ willing body which made Optimus whimper as the hot heat began to fill him making his whole body tingle in the aftershocks of his climax.

Both stay like that for while letting their body just finish the process, once Soundwave felt his spike twitch and the ridge flare’s swelling go down did he dare move then.

He carefully guided Optimus to the ground laying on their sides and he groomed near were Optimus neck met his shoulders. He hadn’t bitten down there he knew Optimus was not ready for that just yet, that and Megatron’s mark was already there clearly.

He had been tempted too, but held back he would only place his mark on Optimus when he was in heat not before, after all, they had to tell Megatron that he’d become their breeder and trine mate.

“Oh wow.” Optimus finally said when he recovered only to whimper when he noticed Soundwave was still inside him. “Soundwave please pull out, your ridges and flares are tickling my silt walls a bit too much,” Optimus said squirming a bit.

Which was the truth, but Soundwave could not help it really the ridges and flares were meant to stimulate a Carrier or female’s insides, all to convince their bodies to keep the seed given to stay inside when a Breeder did finally pull out.

“Apologizes: Can’t pull out yet, the tip is lodged into the back opening and swelled to stay locked. Will go away once done and then can pull out.” Soundwave said embarrassed.

“What? Really? Megatron’s spike never did that, why does yours?” Optimus asked now confused and flustered as he felt his womb becoming fuller by the second, the feeling was actually nice and yet very different is all Optimus could think of.

“Carrier: Spikes different for reason, to keep carriers from breeding with females properly and other carriers. Fact: Makes it hard for the carrier to have offspring with female and other Carriers.” Soundwave said feeling embarrassed for explaining this, but then again Optimus had only Megatron as a reference for mating it only made since he’d not know these facts.

Sighing Soundwave nuzzled Optimus hoping he’d just relax and wait until his body fully calmed down, Optimus nuzzling back seemed to mean he accepted waiting.

It didn’t take that long really once Soundwave felt he could remove himself from Optimus he did so, only minor whimper, but not of pain told Soundwave he didn’t hurt him.

“Frag it, now my belly really _is_ poking out,” Optimus said, noting how much his belly looked bloated.

Soundwave couldn’t help, but grin at this he likes what he saw.

“Approval: Optimus looks good like this,” Soundwave said playfully, nearly a small playful scowl from Optimus.

“We should head back,” Optimus said after cleaning his slit from any evidence of his and Soundwave’s mating.

“Fact: Still early, can still hunt if Optimus wants.” He said unsure if Optimus was ok, the feeling he picked up on was not that clear to him.

“I do want too, but I’m kinda tired after all that Soundwave,” Optimus said with a yawn.

Soundwave understood and came closer to Optimus and cuddled against him.

“I did enjoy mating with you, but I think Megatron will be overwhelmed by you. I don’t know if he’s ever had any others besides me.” Optimus said as he grooms Soundwave’s neck.

Soundwave paused at this, he was still reaching out mentally and he knew Optimus was actually asking a question not making a statement.

“Megatron: Has only had one mate, you,” Soundwave said.

“Oh? Well then I think he’ll be a whimpering mess once you mate him too, I can’t wait to see it.” Optimus said a small bit the pleasure race through his body at that making Soundwave confused.

“Query: Optimus enjoys spiking?” He wasn’t sure how to respond to this new feeling he normally felt this sort of lust from other Breeders that wanted someone, yet Optimus didn’t let his spike out when they were mating.

“Yes…wait my spike didn’t come out while you were mounting me, why is that?” Optimus asked.

Soundwave thought on this for a while, then remembered Optimus’ scent and his pheromones, clearly with his own coming into the mix made him not react the same as he did with Megatron.

“Theory: The scent of a Carrier or Female in heat or arousal cause want to mount happen. Lack of both and only smelling the arousal scent of Breeder does not cause the urge to mate like it would with a carrier or female.” Soundwave suggested.

“I guess you’re right, in that case, I’ll so wait until your mating Megatron when he goes into heat. He’s deserving a bit of punishment for doing all this to us both don’t you think?” Optimus asked now playfully.

Soundwave raised his eyebrows in approval and said. “Agreed.”

Which led to some planning between them both and once done they headed back home after washing up the river to cover up the left over scent from their mating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Opt, Megs, and Sound-

Megatron had just finished turning the eggs over carefully, then purred in delight seeing them nice and safe.

“ _Enjoying_ yourself my dear mate?” Optimus said sternly with slight snarl making Megatron look up suddenly he didn’t expect Optimus back so soon and was then worried that Soundwave didn’t succeed in convincing Optimus.

Of course, the scowl on Optimus’ face was not a good sign and it was directed at him.  
Stepping away from the nest he approached Optimus, only stopping when Optimus glared at him.

“ _So_ you tried to _trick_ Soundwave after testing him, _and then_ sent him after me?” Optimus hissed, Megatron actually gulped then carefully watched Optimus begin to circle him which to him was not a good sign.

Which normally this would be ridiculous Optimus was smaller than him, but right now he felt small under Optimus’ angry gaze.  
Megatron didn’t reply he didn’t know what to say his mate was angry and possibly saying anything might make him madder.

“ _Tongue-tied_ I see, well that answers everything then.” Optimus growls, then a dark grin crept over Optimus’ face making Megatron shutter not sure how to deal with that look.

He had seen enraged and fury, but this was new and it made him shiver. “I guess _punishment_ is in order then.” Megatron then saw Optimus look towards the cave entrance the dark grin still in place, and he said in a cute voice.

“Sounds do me a favor and _frag_ his brains out when he goes into heat and make sure his slit is _swollen_ too when you are done; before I have my _own_ way with him,” Optimus said calmly making Megatron look at Soundwave in surprise at his reply.

“ _Affirmative._ ” Soundwave simply said Megatron, of course, stares at both in complete shock now he was outnumbered.

“Alright with that settled, I guess I’ll be getting ready for my own heat cycle in the coming days. You’ll _help_ me with that won’t you Soundwave?” Optimus asked sweetly, Soundwave nods.

Earlier both had talked about it before returning and Optimus hatched this plan to scare the hell out of Megatron mission complete it seems.  
Because Megatron was nervous up till Optimus began laughing, which made Megatron begin to chase him around the cave growling that is was not funny.

Soundwave only sighed, but smiled and headed over to the eggs and settled next to them purring.

After bit did Megatron catch Optimus and wrestling with the younger for a bit, before they both came over and smile at Soundwave who just staring at the eggs with a small smile on his face.

“Fact: Wanted to observe the eggs for a long time like this. “Fact: Makes me happy.” Both lay next to him and purr.

“They are pretty aren’t they,” Megatron said glad things worked out.

“ _Beautiful,_ ” Soundwave replied content.

Only for them both to hear a loud snoring snort coming from Optimus, who had somehow fallen asleep.

“Did something else go on before you both came back?” Megatron asked Soundwave ducked his head a bit at the question. “You _sly_ snake, tell me did he like it?” Soundwave hummed, making Megatron chuckle. “ _Good._ ”

“Fact: I _promised_ Optimus, I _would_ follow through with punishment,” Soundwave said softly, Megatron’s smile falling into complete shock when he said that.

“ _Soundwave…_ ” Megatron began only to see a rare dark smirk on Soundwave’s face and that’s when Megatron knew Soundwave would, in fact, follow through with the punishment Optimus said he’d get. “You better do the _same_ back to him then, after all, he left us both waiting to know his answer till today,” Megatron said, only to grin evilly at Soundwave’s reply.

“ _Affirmative,_ ” Soundwave said agreeing with Megatron to also do same punishment to Optimus, making Megatron chuckle. “Fact: Optimus likes Buffalo and berries to eat.”

Making Megaton look at him in surprise.

“Heh I wondered about that, I’ll have another help in that case. Buffalo is a rare treat; I wonder how he got a taste for it?” Megatron wondered.

“Fact: From the time when Carrier Ultra Magnus and Sire figure Omega Supreme where alive, there are happy memories attached to the foods,” Soundwave replied.

“Ahh, of course, and it shall have many more happy memories attached to it soon; now let’s rest before I have to turn the eggs again,” Megatron says Soundwave nods settling happily between the both of them.

So far life was looking up for the three dragons, both expecting parents and one now soon going to have two life mates.

Despite all the past hurts, pains, struggles, and trials life was now good for them and would keep getting better now that they were together.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Part


End file.
